


I’m Y/N, an angel of the Lord. // (Team Free Will x Angel!Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Gen, Sam jumps the gun, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Y/N, Angel of the Lord, comes across three certain people...





	I’m Y/N, an angel of the Lord. // (Team Free Will x Angel!Reader)

So many years... So many years Y/N had been in this small town. It was somewhere in Wisconsin. To tell you the truth, she couldn't even really remember how long she'd been there.

Currently she was waitressing the only diner in town. That's what she had been doing for a very long time now. After leaving Heaven and being assigned to look after the people of this town, she had made it her number one priority to be sure to get to know everyone who lived there. Just about everyone who lived in that town came to the diner, so getting to know them was easy. To everyone else, she was just a regular person, or at least she looked like one. She even acted like one too since she had been there for so long.

She hadn't been back to Heaven since she was assigned. It was her home, but she, in a way, had made this small town her new home.

"Here's your order, Zach." Y/N said happily to a nice young man. Zach had actually become a good friend of hers. He was a good man.

"Thanks, Y/N." Zach smiled back at her as he picked up the paper bag he had ordered to-go.

"Say hi to Mallory for me." She called as Zach exited the diner.

"I will." He waved goodbye As he opened the door, letting the bell chime.

Y/N smiled to herself. She was an angel of the Lord. She was able to tell what people were thinking, but liked to get to know them in a more normal manner.

As she wiped down the counter, she didn't look up when she heard the door chime again, signaling someone had entered.

She walked over to a nearby table and poured a nice old couple some coffee. "There you go Mr. and Mrs. Kinsley."

Mrs. Kinsley smiled at her. "Thank you, Y/N dear."

Y/N smiled. "No problem."

She went and put the coffee pot back behind the counter before taking out her notepad and walking over to where the people who had just walked in were sitting. She didn't look up as she scribbled something down on the notepad.

After a moment she looked up. "What can I get for you?"

"Um, yeah..." A young man with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes spoke. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, and a piece of apple pie, please."

She wrote it down on the notepad. "Okay..." She looked over to a man who had longer, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "And for you?"

"I'll just have a cob salad and some water." He answered.

She scribbled it down on the notepad. She then finally looked over to the third man sitting there. He was wearing a tan trench coat and had the most beautiful blue eyes. Her breath kind of hitched when she saw him. She sensed who he was. She hadn't seen him in at least 200 years. She kind of smirked. "Now, anything for you, sir?"

She knew the answer. He didn't eat and neither did she.

He shook his head no.

"Okay, then. One bacon cheeseburger and a piece of apple pie. One cob salad and a water. And nothing for Mr. Trench coat over here. Coming right up."

As she walked away, the man in the trench coat watched her curiously. The other two men at the table were having a conversation, but he wasn't really listening.

"I'm telling you, Sammy. Something weird is going on in this town. Don't you feel it?" Green eyes asked.

"Maybe... I just can't put my finger on it. It's almost like I can feel that something or someone's here. Like they're giving off some sort of weird energy signal or something." Hazel eyes replied.

Green eyes turned to Mr. Trench coat. "What do you think, Cas?"

He didn't answer.

Green eyes tried to get his attention. "Cas?... Cas?... CAS?!"

Cas snapped his head towards green eyes. "I am sorry. What were you saying, Dean?"

Dean turned his attention to see what Cas had been looking at. He smirked when he saw Y/N behind the counter. He looked back at Cas. "You know, Cas, if you like her, you should go talk to her."

Cas shook his head. "No. Not yet..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'Not yet.'?"

Cas didn't get a chance to answer before Y/N came back. "Here you are. Burger and pie for you. And a cob salad and water for you. Oh, also, here's a milk for the pie. I figured you might like that."

Dean smiled at her. "Thank you."

"No problem, Dean." She said sweetly.

Deans eyes widened. "How did you know my name?"

Sam quickly pulled out a demon blade and shoved Y/N against the counter. "Who are you?!"

Y/N eyes widened. "Now, Sam, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mr. and Mrs. Kinsley had already walked out of the diner by this time, so it was just Y/N, Dean, Sam and Cas who were in there.

Sam pressed the blade a little bit harder onto her neck. "Why would I do that? One quick swipe of this blade and you're as dead as a doornail."

Sam felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and glanced over to see Castiel standing next to him. Dean was standing on the other side of Sam watching curiously.

"She is not a threat." Cas stated calmly.

"Who is she?" Sam snapped.

"Well, if you lessened the pressure on my windpipe, maybe I could tell you." Y/N said hoarsely.

Sam lessened the pressure of his grip and the blade. "Well?"

"Well, first off, you should really be more careful with that blade." Y/N said as she tilted her chin up to show the very small cut that had been made because of how hard Sam had held the blade against her. "Secondly, I knew your names because I'm Y/N. I'm an angel of the Lord. And now that you know who I am, I can do this in front of you."

She reached up and healed the cut under her chin.

Sam and Dean's facial expression were somewhere between surprise and guilt.

Sam cleared his throat and put the blade back inside his jacket. "Sorry about that. You know, you can never be too careful."

Y/N smiled at him. "You are forgiven. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned towards Castiel and hugged him. "It's good to finally see you again, brother."

Cas smiled a little and hugged her back. "You as well, sister."

They pulled away from each other and looked at Sam and Dean.

"It is finally good to meet the famous Winchesters. I've heard a lot about you two. I've picked up talk about the two of you on what you would call 'angel radio'."

Dean laughed. "Word spreads."

"Indeed it does." Y/N commented. "I've been looking after the people in this town for a very long time now, but I always kept in touch with a few of my brothers and sisters even though I haven't been back to Heaven since I was assigned to stay here."

"And I must say," Cas started. "it seems you have done very well, sister. Please continue to look after these people."

"I will, Castiel." She hugged him once more before turning back to Sam and Dean. "Now, I don't know when I'll see you again, but if you ever need help whenever Cas over there isn't around, just pray and I'll be there."

"We will." They replied.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, i need to go finish cleaning up before I close up the place for the evening. Feel free to finish your meals while I do that."

Suddenly there was the fluttering of wings and Y/N was gone. She popped her head out of the kitchen door a second later to see their widened eyes. Castiel just looked amused.

"Haven't done that in a while." Y/N said as she laughed before going back into the kitchen.

That was how the famous Winchester brothers met Y/N. An angel of the Lord.


End file.
